Katherine Bishop (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Kate Bishop, Bishop, Hawkingbird, Mockingbird, Weapon Woman, Taskmistress, Knightress, "Female Archer", Hawkette, Katie, Lady Hawkman, Lady Hawkeye, | EditorialNames = All-New Hawkeye | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = partner of Hawkeye (Clint Barton); formerly , | Relatives = Derek Bishop (father); Eleanor Bishop (mother, deceased) Heather Bishop (step-mother) Susan Bishop (sister); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Brooklyn, New York City, New York; formerly Los Angeles, California; mobile abroad the Noh-Varr's Kree Ship; Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student; Adventurer; Fugitive | Education = Enrolled at Hawthorne Academy preparatory school | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Allan Heinberg; Jim Cheung | First = Young Avengers Vol 1 1 | First2 = | Quotation = I have no powers and not nearly enough training, but I'm doing this anyways. Being a super hero is amazing. Everyone should try it. | Speaker = Hawkeye | QuoteSource = Young Avengers Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Origin Kate Bishop grew up as the youngest daughter of a rich Manhattanite family. Although her father Derek was an emotionally distant publishing magnate with ties to organized crime, Kate admired him, and tried to gain his attention and approval. Meanwhile, her mother Eleanor was frequently absent on vacations until she died while during a skiing trip in Boulder, Colorado when Kate was still young. Kate was close to her older sister, Susan, but she developed a very independent, blunt, and stubborn personality. When she was still little, Kate secretly witnessed her father beating up another person late at night in his study. She quickly became disillusioned with Derek, and decided to further investigate his activities. She followed him to a meet-up with el Matador, and accidentally got herself caught briefly after Derek had left the location. El Matador held her to ransom, but Kate managed to attempt an escape. When one of Matador's men was about to catch her, an arrow flew past him, distracting him and saving Kate. The Avengers had arrived to the scene, after the archer Hawkeye had kept an eye on el Matador for some time, and they defeated the villains. Kate was impressed by the Avengers, but specially Hawkeye, for being a regular human with no powers but only skill. With the recent disillusion from her father, Kate turned Hawkeye into her role model. Kate also felt uncomfortable with her family's wealth and began trying to emulate her mother by spending time at soup kitchens and women's shelters. A few months prior to her sister's wedding, Kate was sexually assaulted while walking in Central Park. The event initially left Kate traumatized and isolated. However, the ordeal eventually motivated her to learn several forms of combat fighting and self-defense. She quickly became proficient in swordplay, archery, and martial arts. She also met with a therapist during this time to work through some of her issues. Young Avengers Kate first encountered the Young Avengers when they attempted to save her and two hundred other guests at her sister's wedding in St. Patrick's Cathedral. Unfortunately, the Young Avengers were only successful in starting a fire and becoming hostages themselves. It was Kate that saved them using one of Patriot's throwing stars. The Young Avengers were able, however, to escape the scene before the police arrived. and mask, Swordman's Sword, Black Widow's utility belt, and Hawkeye's Bow]] After the attack, at the hospital, Kate was approached by Cassie Lang, daughter of the Avengers' Ant-Man. Together the girls tracked down the Young Avengers to the ruins of the Avengers Mansion, where the girls confronted the team and invited themselves on as members. Not long afterwards, the Mansion was attacked by Kang the Conqueror. To join the battle, Kate donned gear from the Mansion including Mockingbird's Battle Staves and mask, Swordsman's Sword, Black Widow's utility belt, and Hawkeye's bow. After defeating Kang and saving the world, Kate and Cassie remained on as permanent members. Captain America and Iron Man ordered the team to disband and refused to train them. However, Kate used some of her family's money and connections to procure a new lair, as well as costumes and weapons for the team. With Iron Lad gone, Patriot and Kate took on the unofficial roles of co-leaders. She and Patriot even shared some chemistry and competitiveness. giving Kate Hawkeye's Bow and codename at Captain America's request]] Her friendship with Patriot was severely strained when she and the rest of the team learned Patriot was taking Mutant Growth Hormone to simulate Super Soldier Serum powers. After Patriot was injured, Kate blamed Captain America for not training them properly. Later Jessica Jones returned to give Kate the original Hawkeye's bow and arrows with a note from Captain America addressed to "Hawkeye." Jessica told Kate that the only other person to stand up to Captain America the way Kate did was Clint Barton, and that Captain America wanted her to take Clint's codename. Kate did and officially became the new Hawkeye. as Ronin giving Kate Bishop as Hawkeye some pointers on taking a shot]] Civil War and Meeting Clint Barton Along with the rest of his team, Hawkeye sided with Captain America and the Secret Avengers against the Superhuman Registration Act, which led to the Superhero Civil War. Kate also unwittingly berates a resurrected Clint for donning the Captain America uniform and bearing the Captain America's Shield. She stated that she took on the codename "Hawkeye" to honor the original Hawkeye, and not to mimic him or disgrace his memory. It was her words that convinced Clint to condemn Stark for his behavior, and go his own path. Not long after this initial encounter, Kate and Clint met again. During an awkward date with Eli in Central Park, Kate was attacked by Clint in the guise of Ronin. Clint and Kate meet a few more times over the next few days, culminating in Clint (in his own unique way) officially passing on his bow and mantle to Kate. When the Skrulls invaded Earth, Hawkeye joined the other Young Avengers and Runaways on the frontlines of the battle. Hawkeye, along with the other Young Avengers, helped rescue the fallen from Asgard during the Siege. She and Patriot were briefly trapped under some rumble together, leading to an argument and a kiss. Children's Crusade After Wiccan powers overloaded and the Avengers decided to keep him under observation, Hulkling and the other Young Avengers broke Wiccan out of holding and began the search for the Scarlet Witch. Accompanied by Magneto and Quicksilver, the team traveled to Transia and then to Latveria before discovering a depowered and amnesiac Wanda engaged to Doctor Doom. The rediscovery of Wanda did not go unnoticed though, as the Avengers soon arrived on the scene. A battle with Doom's Doombot army soon broken out and was only stopped by the arrival of Iron Lad. escaping with the Young Avengers and Wanda Maximoff in the timestream]] Iron Lad teleported the Young Avengers and Wanda into the timestream. They all went into the past, and met the reanimated Jack of Hearts, who then explode. After that Wanda remembered who she was, regained her powers and returned herself, the Young Avengers and Scott Lang into the present. She then finally confirmed that Billy and Tommy are indeed her reincarnated sons. Wanda's increased powers were revealed to be the result of her gaining a connection to the life force itself. A ritual intended to undo the Decimation was interrupted by Patriot, leading to the powers being transferred to Doctor Doom. He intended to usher the world into utopia, a utopia in which he would rule. The Avengers and X-Men teamed up to defeat him; in the process, Stature was killed by Doom, and the villain escaped after losing his powers when they overloaded. Iron Lad proposed to save Stature through the timestream but Vision refused, ending with both of them battling each other and Iron Lad destroying Vision and then taking off to the timestream, even after Wiccan warned that this was the moment in time where he became Kang the Conqueror. ]] In the aftermath of the battles, the Young Avengers disbanded and kept a low profile during the major events that transpired in the world (the Spider-Island infestation, the X-Men's Schism, and the resurrection of the Human Torch). Kate was called in by Ms. Marvel to the Avengers Mansion. After a few words from Captain America, all the remaining Young Avengers were officially named as full-fledged Avengers. Kate remained in close contact with Billy and Teddy. A New Young Avengers Team Kate had a romantic encounter with Noh-Varr in his space ship while it orbited Earth. Kate and Noh-Varr went to help Teddy, Billy, Loki, and Miss America Chavez battle Mother, and the six formed a new team. After defeating Mother, the Young Avengers, who had since added Prodigy and Tommy Shepherd, went to a New Year's Eve party. Kate told Noh-Varr that he missed his opportunity. She kissed Tommy at midnight. After the party, the team decided to start the New Year together with breakfast. Hawkeyes Kate was recruited as a partner of Clint Barton, the original Hawkeye, in his street-level crime-fighting in Brooklyn. The pair became not only a dedicated duo, but also close friends. Kate had a flirtatious encounter with a mysterious man, not knowing that he was a contract killer sent to kill Clint. Kate told Clint what he meant to her, but he was asleep and did not hear it. Needing some time apart from Clint's immature choices, Kate left New York and went to Los Angeles, taking Clint's dog, Lucky, with her. When she first arrived there she attempted to check in to a hotel, only to learn her father had cut her off. In an attempt to make some money, she advertised herself as a hero for hire ("Half super hero / Half private eye"), and began to investigate cases. Kate got caught in the middle of a vengeance ploy by Madame Masque, who pinned the murder of one of Kate's new friends Harold H. Harold on her and burned her place down. Bishop started an investigation that led her to Madame Masque's illegal operations in L.A. which consisted in using LMD technology to extend the life span of the high class. Kate infiltrated Masque's mansion to recover information to incriminate her, leading to her arrest by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the shutdown of her business. In the process of investigating Madame Masque, Kate discovered that one of her clients was no other than her father Derek. Kate subsequently returned to New York, and reunited with Clint. Hawkeye vs. Deadpool Kate walked into Clint's apartment after he had finished fighting with Deadpool to find them both sitting on the floor mildly injured. She smashed Deadpool over the head with a lamp, thinking he had beaten up Clint (which he had). Clint told Deadpool to leave, but he wouldn't. Kate said she was only going to stay until her ride got there, and Clint and Deadpool explained that a hacker who had stolen personnel files from S.H.I.E.L.D. had come to them trying to buy his safety with information. They explained their plan to recover the files and find the identity of a false Punisher who had attacked them earlier. After Clint and Deadpool left for the morgue, Kate watched the video that the hacker left and figured out where his apartment was. She entered the apartment only to find Agent Adsit already on the scene, as Deadpool had called him earlier. Deadpool and the Hawkeyes attended a S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting and told them what they knew. They agreed to team up to recover the files. The trio went undercover and were immediately attacked by Typhoid Mary and Black Cat. The fight ended when Mary set a bus on fire and then she and Black Cat fled the scene. Deadpool and the Hawkeyes returned to Deadpool's safehouse to play video games before returning to the Ellsden's apartment to try to find his cat. They broke into his neighbor's apartment when she refused to give up the cat. After petting the cat, Deadpool realized that it wasn't necessary to take it, just its collar that had a thumb drive attached to it. After the recovery of the drive, Clint revealed that he had been brainwashed by a evil scientist controlled by Black Cat, and attacked Deadpool and Kate, taking the drive. ... | Powers = Kate Bishop is a baseline human with no superhuman powers. | Abilities = * Skilled Athlete: Kate is very athletic. * Proficient Martial Artist: She has been trained in self-defense, and is skilled in boxing, jiu jitsu, and other forms of unarmed combat. * Master Archer: Kate is one of the world's greatest archers. * Adept Swordswoman: She is adept in both fencing and sword fighting. * Cellist: Can play the cello. * Weaponry: She is skilled at using swords, bows, arrows, and battle staves. | Strength = *Kate possesses the strength of an average athletic teenager. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Hawkeye's Volkswagen Beetle * Noh-Varr's Kree Ship (formerly) | Weapons = Kate wields a variety of weapons modeled after ones she had obtained from the ruins of the Avengers Mansion before returning them to Captain America : * Hawkeye's Bow: The bow is Kate's premiere weapon of choice. She formally used a bow of her own design before being given Hawkeye's Bow by Captain America. **Various Trick Arrows and other normal Arrows. * Hawkeye's Battle Staves (formerly): Kate wields battle staves modeled after Mockingbird's Battle Staves. * Utility Belt (formerly): Kate wears a utility belt modeled and based after the one worn by the Black Widow. * Hawkeye's Sword (formerly): Kate wields a sword modeled after the Swordman's Sword. * Kree Composite Soul Bow (formerly): A vintage Kree weapon received from Marvel Boy. | Notes = resuming his role as Hawkeye and reassuring Kate that "the world is big enough for two Hawkeyes. For now, at least."]] * Although Kate officially took on the mantle of "Hawkeye" when formerly given it by Captain America, her codename or lack thereof has been a recurring theme or sometimes joke. Additionally, since the return of Clint Barton as Hawkeye, a recurring joke has been the confusion and oddity of two active superheroes using the same codename concurrently. ** She's been called "Hawkeye" for her surprising skill with Hawkeye's bow. ** She's been called "Taskmistress" because her photographic reflexes/memory ability is very similar to the super villain Taskmaster. ** She's been jokingly referred to as "Hawkingbird" because of her combination of Hawkeye and Mockingbird's costumes and weapons. ** "Weapon Woman" was offered as a suggestion because of her prowess with various weapons. ** The in-universe media identified her simply as "Female Archer" while covering the Young Avengers early exploits. ** She previously used her surname, "Bishop", as a codename from time to time. ** She was also referred to as "Knightress" in a publication solicits for the Young Avengers comics. ** She finally officially donned the title "Hawkeye" when Captain America decided it was a fitting honor. ** After Clint Barton resumed his role as "Hawkeye", he personally reassured Kate that "the world is big enough for two Hawkeyes. For now, at least." ** She was passingly referred to as "Hawkette" once to differentiate her from Clint Barton, who was present in the same battle. ** Kate and Clint jokingly overuse the title "Hawkeye" in exchanges with each other to highlight the confusion of their shared nom de guerre. ** She was called "Lady Hawkman" by the owners of a pharmacy after she saved them from looters following hurricane Sandy. ** She was identified as "Lady Hawkeye" in the title of page of . * Unlike many of the other Young Avengers, Kate did not have any relation or connection whatsoever to the Avengers or her namesake. However, recently Kate has become closer to Clint Barton, and is arguably closer to him now than any of her Young Avengers comrades with any of the other Avengers (with the possible exception of Cassie Lang). * Kate was 20 years old at the beginning of and turned 21 before the volume ended. | Trivia = * Thus far, the only individuals Kate has told about her assault in Central Park are her therapist and Jessica Jones. * Kate has had several romantic interests including: ** Hawkeye and Patriot briefly dated after showing some mutual attraction. ** Hawkeye and Speed have frequently flirted with one another. ** Hawkeye finds Bucky Barnes very attractive. ** Kate briefly dated Marvel Boy. ** Miss America suggests that Kate is attracted to her. * Kate can accurately shoot up to five arrows at the same time. | Links = * View Kate's main appearances here. }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Archery Category:Musicians Category:Humans Category:Weapons Expert Category:Bishop Family (Hawkeye) Category:Time Travelers